


被半夜起屍的室友認為亂動他手機的我只好錄影存證了啊

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 103室小故事。





	被半夜起屍的室友認為亂動他手機的我只好錄影存證了啊

**Author's Note:**

> *朋友表示不夠長：有個會半夜忽然起屍室友的我為了不被他以為動他手機只好錄影存證了  
*A3!深夜60分創作，題目「103號室」。  
*梗原來自太陽狼大大翻譯的 《二周年特別企劃──每日室友對話》：https://www.plurk.com/p/n5h7vm

卯木千景是個很淺眠的人，過往的經驗使他只要有細微地響動便會清醒。後來他搬到滿開宿舍，身為公司後輩的室友雖然是個網遊廢人，但睡眠習慣還算不錯，睡眠途中不會發出什麼擾人的聲音。  
－－原本卯木千景是這樣認為的，直到某天晚上。  
回到宿舍時已過午夜，即使是天天都要開實況的社畜也已經休息，卯木千景在盡量不發出聲音的狀態下處理完睡前事務，正要就寢時變故陡生。  
茅崎至突然坐起身，螢幕的微光照亮那張好看的臉，但在黑暗中總有那麼點驚悚元素。與此同時，不久前的事情閃過卯木千景的腦海，為了避免再度浪費口舌，男人反應很快地拿起手機。  
啊，不得不說，透過螢幕看起來更像恐怖遊戲了。

「啊！」  
毫不意外地，卯木千景在早晨聽見了室友的慘叫。這回他沒有等茅崎至發問，而是在他喊了一聲「前輩」之後，將手機錄影打開播放。  
後輩變化萬千的表情令他感到愉悅，等會的馬拉松會議都變的似乎沒那麼討厭了。茅崎至起屍的時間並不長，卯木千景也不意外檔案被當事人刪除－－他用一種愉悅到近乎惡劣的口氣說著沒關係我還有存檔，然後在茅崎至的花式威脅（然而沒有任何攻擊性）中愉快地告知還在崩潰狀態的室友兼公司後輩上班要遲到了。

俗話說，有一就有二，有二那三也不遠了。  
茅崎至在起床後發現遊戲裡的石頭數量不太對勁，但鑑於前面兩次的慘痛經驗（那個惡劣的傢伙還留著存檔！），他開始回憶是不是自己又夢遊抽卡了。  
可惡想不起來！前面兩次也都是沒有印象才會以為是前輩的錯啊可惡真的沒有印象是不是問一下前輩啊啊啊如果他又錄影了怎麼辦那個惡劣的大魔王！  
但茅崎至別無選擇，他彷彿魔王堡壘前的勇者，做好心理準備後深吸了一口氣，客氣地用營業聲音與表情開口：「前輩，昨天晚上……」  
卯木千景坐在沙發上，前方擺著電腦，上頭看起來是自己在休息日絕對不想碰的東西。聞言他頭也不抬，十指飛快地在鍵盤上移動，敲出清脆聲響：「嗯？」  
哇他手速還是這麼快啊果然應該找前輩開實況……等等現在不是說著個的時候啊！  
茅崎至下了床，拿著手機走到依舊在處理報表的男人身邊：「我說……」  
「喔，我抽的。」語氣乾脆，承認地痛快，絲毫不拖泥帶水。茅崎至的頭上冒出了大大的驚嘆號－－這次終於不是我自己的問題了！彷彿被按了開關，在此之後茅崎至開始了「前輩你居然做這種事」和「未經同意不得使用別人的手機啊」之類的語言攻擊，時間長達十分鐘。  
卯木千景一句話也沒回嘴，全程微笑點頭，那和煦的模樣讓茅崎至的危機雷達嗶嗶作響。在警報終於達到最大值時，他停了下來，警戒地看著準備發招的綠髮大魔王。  
「你不看看嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「卡池啊。」  
茅崎至不明所以地點進卡池，最近課了重金卻死活抽不到的卡片靜靜地躺在第一排，附帶另外幾張也很難抽的SSR。  
在茅崎至目瞪口呆的瞪著螢幕時，卯木千景攬過他，吻了他的唇角。  
「生日快樂。」

\---

「幫你抽到想要的卡還要被罵十分鐘，真是不划算。」  
「那種攻擊對前輩來說根本不痛不癢吧？」  
「是嗎？我可是感覺很受傷啊。」  
卯木千景微笑地看著懶在沙發上的茅崎至，沒有錯過他有些發紅的耳廓。  
「好啦好啦等等排名刷完去喝酒，我買單這樣行了吧？」  
「那我就恭敬不如從命了。」卯木千景說，語氣意味深長：「反正明天放假。」  
「……先讓我好好打完排名再說吧。」⬛


End file.
